


朝后（R）

by Ghostar (Wilson_Corey)



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Political Discourse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson_Corey/pseuds/Ghostar
Summary: 我今天已经做了一篓子的工作了, 一骷“篓”的工作哦。





	朝后（R）

**Author's Note:**

> *沙雕/OOC/架空/R  
*BUG是Ghostar的(不)  
*意识流严重  
*伪双关笑话文体  
*保 持 你 的 决 心

Changed  
朝上一片安静。  
但倒不是说站在底下的群臣是那种神色一丝不苟毕恭毕敬一言不发听着皇帝陛下发话，然后回答「是」之类的话的人，实际上，他们刚刚还热闹得很。  
自若干年前荆州旧部随刘备入川,他们一直着力调和多个派系的关系和冲突。直到后来统一建国之初，这种破事当然更加要办，虽说这段时间以来要做的工作冗杂得很，但深诣官道的人看得出来最重要的事还是稳定人心，以保新生政权。  
坐在上边的刘备对于很是不耐烦，你们以前这么活跃也就罢了，现在静得连根针掉在地上都听得见，非常突兀。不就提出了个稍微严峻点的问题，你们没有法子难道不会讨论一下么？  
他望向居于百官之首的丞相，其中不可避免地看到站在他不远处的尚书令。丞相也是面无表情安静得很——不过他其实一直都是这样。  
丞相也终感觉到圣上正望着自己让他挤出两句话来，他说，仿效文景之治,修养生息，同时也要做到法言法行。那位于他旁边的尚书令听到后半句很不自然地撇了撇嘴，这小动作被刘备看得一清二楚，很是忍俊不禁——即便他喜怒不形于色没有把表情带出来。尚书令法正当年虽是主要的设置律法者之一，可他在法律制定下来之前干的违法犯罪的事情不少，制定下来之后也不见得他有多在意，顶多「不逾矩」罢了。  
群臣都附议丞相所说的意见，刘备觉得这样下去也没多大意思，况且今日早朝的时间也不短，便宣布退朝罢。  
刘备这时也没事可干，最近的工作真是十分的少，大概是某个人帮忙全包了。他进了寝宫找了个地方坐下，吩咐侍者拿了些酒过来，一杯一杯地灌，像他当年听闻亲若骨肉的义兄们离他远去永不归来的时候的那样，即便他已然看淡了这些生离死别，但心中肯定还是缺了那么一块。  
「陛下。」令他回神的是那个熟悉的词，那个熟悉的声音。  
「……丞相怎么来了？」他一向不喜别人打断他喝酒，不过见到这个人，还是能让他十分高兴。  
诸葛亮正要回话，他知道他的丞相来到这儿百分之百说的都是公事，不过莫名其妙地，他现在一个字都不想听，于是他便堵住他的话头：「丞相先坐下吧。」  
见他遵从地坐到自己对面，还没等他说话，他继续道：「丞相给朕喝一杯。」说罢把酒满的酒杯推到他面前。  
诸葛亮无奈地拿起那个杯子，分明就是没多大兴趣听自己说些什么，呃，好像也没什么有趣的地方。良久他终于咽了一口，「正是关键时期，陛下不宜多喝。」  
瞧这话说的，好像十几年都是那所谓的「关键时期」吧。丞相虽比自己年轻二十载，性情竟成熟得像历代的太傅。那些出仕没多久在朝中任职的官员们见他们的丞相严肃无比都一开始会认为他是个不易搭讪的老臣，后来才得知其实他的年龄跟自己相差无几。刘备觉得他们之间的关系一直都是「儿子不断教育父亲这些事该做，这些事不该做」一般。  
他倒变本加厉地抓了案上的酒壶使劲地灌，全然没有听从的意思，。结果丞相却是没有什么反应，只看到他把一整壶全下了肚。见他斜靠在案边的一根房柱上，分明就是欲死欲仙的模样，这种形象定是将他毁了七八分——别人定会对皇帝陛下酒醉的样子惊奇万分，嗯，不是那个「惊奇」。  
诸葛亮摇了摇头，想说的东西已经打水漂了——但是你不可能就把你的陛下晾在那边不管。他起身走过去抱起自家陛下，隐约听见刘备仍胡乱地说着些当年为了激励人心的话语和他某位老朋友跟他说烂的那些黄色笑话（特别是走在街上即兴讲的玩意儿）。好不容易半扶半抱将刘备带入内室置在龙榻之上，他轻叹一声，又复起身去取盆清水和一碗醒酒汤来。  
他拿了手帕浸了点水，仔细擦拭那个人的脸颊和脖颈。征战半生的一世雄主一进房门就这班模样，诸葛亮觉得有点好笑，又静望他的陛下不知如何就想起十六年前的某一天他也是这样望着，然后……啧，这种糟糕透顶的回忆还是别翻出来为好。  
这还不算最糟糕的，更糟的是后来竟然习以为常起来，这种事一直待到荆益两地分别，当然，现在除了阴阳相隔，四海之内便没有了分别这词。后来入川之后发现自家主公旁边经常随着一个人，就是当年「引狼入室」的法正，照理说之前没见过他怎么可能会认识，结果初次见面时，那法正笑嘻嘻地搭讪自己说：「您就是诸葛军师？在下法正……」他觉得这笑容很怪异，但却又不知道怪异在哪。尔后，每次到左将军的府邸之时，几乎都能见到他，便邀请他参与律法制定的工作。今后的日子里两人逐渐熟识起来，诸葛亮这才感觉到法正与刘备的私交程度绝对不亚于那时的自己，同时他也终于明白那笑怪在什么鬼地方了。  
令他从这些乱七八糟的往事回忆中回过神来的是环在自己腰上的手臂和唇上的温热，他已然恢复理智却没有动弹。良久他终于按下他的陛下的双臂并猛地推开他，他的面上有些烧红，向旁边瞟了一眼竟望见尚书令一脸淡然地看着他们，一副「你们继续，不关我事」的表情。  
「……孝直？」  
「咋了？允许您来这还不许正也来这儿么？」法正一脸戏谑。  
「孝直……？」刘备隐约听见法正的声音，好容易用小臂支起身子，大概脑袋还未完全清醒过来，只能微微睁开眸子。  
「瞧瞧，被其他人看见了这成什么话。」法正满脸讪笑地说，丝毫没有顾及礼节之类的问题，他执起放在案上的醒酒汤——不知道他是怎么知道这是醒酒汤的，将皇帝陛下扶起来靠近他的嘴边，照理说法正怎么可能会这么好心给你递这玩意呢，刘备像是不懂他的意思，直接啃了碗边把整碗都灌了进去。  
「嗯……？」陛下看起来比刚才清醒了不少，但神情颇有点扭曲。丞相一直盯了他许久，竟很快看出猫腻来，复望向尚书令：「孝直，你不会……？」  
「嗯？正怎么了？」法正挑了挑眉。  
「你手里攥着些什么？」  
「您是说这个么？」法正将他手里抓着的一个小瓶放在他的跟前，只见丞相拿过尚书令的那个瓶子，瞧了一眼冷声道：「……不出所料。」  
「正倒是无所谓，但是陛下已经看上您啦！」  
「？！这……」  
刘备其实完全可以控制这药的效果，再加上酒已醒了大半，这种恶作剧的剂量对他来说是没有什么作用的。但见那像小孩班的尚书令如此有兴致，给他演一场也未必不可。  
他朝着丞相咽了咽唾液——恰好这小动作坐在旁边的人可以看得出来，也好在诸葛亮反应迅速，在皇帝陛下合身倒过来的时候用双臂支撑住他的身体，要不然就可能摔下榻去了。  
要不是这种休息时刻不会有人来打扰，但如果真的有个不懂事的，见到陛下将那百官之首压在身下，旁边还有个重臣神情没多大变化地看着，这未免太过于诡异。  
诸葛亮打量着那张近在咫尺的脸，复又用旁光瞟了法正一会，温声道：「陛下是想让臣先伺候么？」这话要是放在其他场合定是会让他所不屑的，因为这并不符合他的行为「志向」和理想。  
「嗯……」这算是一种默许。  
回答如此含糊不清，便不再多言，丞相扣上了他的后颈覆上他的唇索求般吮吻，他变成主动方总是十分容易，就像当年战场上似的，不一会儿皇帝陛下已经被自己拽到下边去了。  
刘备猛地歪了歪脑袋，终于有了个大口呼吸的机会，看那人并没有因此罢休的模样，他装作无意识地拉了拉法正的袖子，法正会意，「这还没吃上陛下呢，您可真是着急。」他还是那种语气开口，皇帝陛下恨不得用力推一把让他掉到榻下去——当然这种被半制伏（他假装）的时刻，这个想法的实现还是有些困难。  
果不其然丞相开始往下轻啃他的脖颈，外袍在早些时候的拉扯已经被扔到一边，衣带也不知何时松散开来，不过他倒是更在意颈子传来的酸麻感让他略感不适。很容易拉开他里衣的衣裾，虽说现在都是整日案牍劳形了，但早年习武练出结实匀称的肌肉仍保留着，可以说刘备比身为文臣的自己健壮得多。但还是仗着自己比他长了半尺，这个情况下他还是会拥有优先的权力。  
在一旁的法正起身来拉开置在榻边的柜子，竟取出一盒软膏来——不知道是哪位提前放进去的，并将那玩意儿扔了过去。下衣也解开了，诸葛亮见滚落在旁的软膏一愣，很快又扯下自家陛下仅留的亵裤复执起那软膏用两指沾染了点在上边，刘备张嘴想说些什么，结果被那人瞧准了机会直接将两根手指杵在他嘴里。  
这东西的滋味竟让刘备感到甜腻得发慌。他夹着舌翻搅玩弄了一会带出不少津液，这上边还存着几根细丝。  
「陛下觉得味道怎么样？」法正望着一丝不挂的刘备，刘备却不看他，「……善。」他沉声回答道，天知道是从哪里弄来的，不过也没有人会思考这个破问题。  
丞相再次轻吻他，但现在手却握住了他半硬的下身，他听见陛下在自己将手放上去那一瞬猛地一抽气，又得寸进尺地转了几圈将津液和软膏涂抹在上面。他的嘴继续往下移，滑过那人胸前，小腹，最终将坚挺的欲望吞了进去。  
居然是甜的。他想，微微推出，舌尖滑过铃口处，努力吞进更深，直击咽喉，手紧捉着根部撸动，让含在嘴里那东西的主人带来最大的欢愉。  
「孔明……」刘备不住地喘息，他用手肘撑住上半身却又不敢妄动。诸葛亮安慰似地托住他的腰腹，这玩意儿尺寸太大，并不好受。不可避免地，滚烫的液体奔涌而出，他抬首尽数咽了下去。  
那些东西全下了喉咙，「这个为何是甜的？」  
「不是这样那还能吃么？」法正大笑，「……不过嘛，掺了点药，这药效可比之前那瓶里的那些足够多了。」  
「什么？」诸葛亮摸了摸皇帝陛下的颈子，比之前的温度升了点，自己也是如此。这性状的发热么？在无意中他却瞧见那转瞬即逝情动的眼神。  
法正再次拾了那软膏。「你还要使用这个么？」  
「要不然您可以去找些替代品。」法正回答，他慢条斯理地解衣，又在中衣翻找出一瓶白油，将那两件东西混在一块，「现在正也来伺候陛下吧。」法正捉起他的右臂说道。  
饶是刘备是武人，反手一带紧握住法正的手腕叫他挣脱不开。「无法无天的家伙。」刘备轻斥道。  
「臣万死。您要是这么说的话，正也就只能自认倒霉了。」他轻描淡写道，说得好像真的死了万遍似的，太虚假了，不是吗？  
那瓶混合的白油还真的是个好东西。法正很自然地倾倒了小半瓶出来，挤出个空位，顺着皇帝陛下的双股往里边探。  
瓶子外边滑腻得很，竟好容易才拿起来，丞相位于陛下旁边整理凌乱的衣物，发现下边还埋藏着一根物什，光滑得不像话。  
「这又是何物？」  
「您难道看不出来么？」  
皇帝陛下已然深刻察觉到自家尚书令的手指插进了内壁，他微微皱眉，感受太过于分明显然不太舒服。他估摸着自身那敏感处，就剩那半分距离。「陛下以为如何？」他询问自己的意见。他想让那个「无法无天」的人退出来，可话到嘴边却变成了:「再近一些。」  
法正自然听明白了，果真触到隔着一层的腺体，「啧……」  
刘备放出一声轻吟，内壁深处确实紧致了些，不知道等会怎么样吃下更大的东西。  
他在那儿胶着了一会儿，良久顺理成章地将手指抽出，「丞相…那件……给正罢。」  
诸葛亮也清楚法正要做什么，但让他们的圣上折腾几次着实不是事。照他的性格定是拒绝，可此刻却稍有邪心，取过榻侧的白油将剩余的全部弄在那件东西上。法正颇为惊奇接过那水淋淋的物什，这举动刘备看在眼里，欲开口回绝，但在他吐出第一个字之前那根东西果断地撞进他的体内，一时刺激得他说不出话。  
「陛下好像并不满意这样。」丞相观察他的神情说道。  
「陛下定是急迫得很了。」法正故意曲解他的意思。刘备显然气恼，「你…唔……」法正用那被牵制的手撑着，合身倒过来堵住了他的嘴，逼得他不断咽下那人送过来的唾液。玉势随着他的动作在体内转了几圈，体液顺着那东西带出流落在床单上湿了大片。  
法正松开了他的口，顺便舔干净挂在他嘴角的津液，咂了咂嘴说道:「陛下满意了么？」  
他轻哼一声，「没。」他用沙哑的声音回道。  
接着堵在他后边的玉势便拔出来了，「噢是这样么？臣明白了。」他摸着那刚被蹂躏的那处，这道还开得不错，他这样想着，「您是要正再做点什么事？」他虽是这样问的，但已然使力将身下那人的双股扳得更开，皇帝陛下迅速熟练地用左臂扣了他的腰稍微一靠将那人坚硬如铁的欲望挤进甬道内。  
里边沾着不少被送进的滑油和分泌出来的体液，进来比想象起来容易。法正还想听几句吩咐——不见得他会遵守，陛下却阖上眼一句也不肯多说了。  
「您说陛下这什么意思？」  
「陛下喜欢爽快的，这孝直应该比亮清楚得多。」  
法正听罢，也不管这是否合理，一举将剩余的部分全部推撞进深处。  
「…好疼……」果真能听见他咬牙吐出两个字，要不是忍着也许还会溜出几句粗话。「陛下且忍耐，一会儿便不疼了。」法正这样慰藉道，这种情况他自然不敢过分用力，如果伤着当真不是小事。肠肉将他整根都紧咬了个严实，倒像是尚未吃够。  
他却小心地抽出了点，根部已经被汁水浸透，「……孝直？」发觉他许久没有动作，刘备睁开双眸歪头望着尚书令，思虑一刻，那人却又笑道:「陛下是想要爽快的么？」  
刘备还没想清楚这话到底有几层意思，不过这并不重要。法正将他的前端把握住揉捏玩弄，「别……」这似乎是想让他逼上绝路，在他未采取任何反应之时挣脱开被制住的手将他整个提起。  
「唔…别这样……啊……」  
皇帝陛下被这一带跌坐于他的腰上，那硕物便直当当地撞到那处凸起，这刻内便只余下了不大不小的呻吟声。  
前端再一度流出一段清夜滴落于他的手里，他神色晦暗不明，并没有放开，反倒是往上挪了一些似乎要随时阻断那人的通路，法正倏然翻下他的腿——欲望在体内绞了一圈，从背后将他压制。  
这姿势自然是处于被动的，不过在某些人看来或许这才算是真正的伺候罢，或许吧。  
他左臂支在他的陛下的腹下，不至于他忽然会因为无力而倾倒下去。刚才已经找准了位置，下身缓缓地懂了起来，一次又一次顶入那处，虽缓慢而有力。这样算不上太痛，却能爽得不少。但那前端在那人手中已经肿胀得厉害，随时都可以发泄出来——大概是法正清楚这点，将能泄出的顶端一直掐着，快感便不能释放，顺着脊骨迅速上冲充斥着脑袋，让他几乎崩溃。  
终于待到他有能力采取反应，「孝直……你且饶过朕罢。」合着他俞变激烈的撞击，他稍微挪动了下快酸麻的四肢开口道。  
法正扣住他的身体，使他又倒在自己身上。替他擦过他面上泌出的薄汗，「陛下心里怕不是这样想的吧。」法正靠到他的耳边戏语般说道。  
刘备有些恼怒，然而在某一个方面来讲这可能是一句实话，他忿然地将法正挂在颈上的那块玉使力扯了下来，「……陛下？」法正有些惊讶，这该不会真的生气了吧。  
「你这玉硌得难受。」他这样说道，可能是觉得这理由太过随意，他又顺便瞧上两瞧，「这由什么制成的？」  
「只是一块普通的玉坠而已，陛下怎么问起这个？」  
「是么？看得出来你对此物十分珍重。」  
「这是祖父在临终前遗赠给正的，自那时起便一直挂着，」说着竟松了手，「从前不见陛下对此起了这样的兴致。」  
「莫不是当朝大儒的法真玄德先生？」刘备见他果然一时发愣，便再次制住他的手，「是没错吧？」  
「啊，正是。」法正觉得这话没来头着实奇怪，这才发现小臂动弹不得，只能任由他抓着，「陛下真是好手段。」他苦笑了几声，「伺候不周，怕不是陛下要给正吃点苦头。」  
「你倒还有点自知之明，」皇帝陛下翻身将他压倒跨坐于他腰上，「不过你说苦头么，朕的气量并非有这么小。」  
他咬着玉俯身将那物挂回自家尚书令的颈上，松口之后上边的水迹滑落在他的胸前。法正这时却又只敢从他的后背一直往下抚摸到后腰，在他腰臀之间停了半晌。  
「你这算是大不敬。」他忽然说道，但并没有什么动作。  
「陛下原来还会在意这个？正觉得不会。」法正笑着，他望向旁边，「您说是也不是？」  
「……孝直失言了。」诸葛亮不再看那不衫不履的两个人，倒是开始欣赏室内窗台旁的装饰。不过其实真的没什么好「欣赏」的。  
刘备示意自己打算从他身上翻下，法正顺着他的力道让他们互换了位置。他把手搭在下边，「现在……你该开始伺候朕了罢。」  
「陛下您置在那里还这么说的话让正有些为难啊。」法正说道，欲想直立起上身，刘备这时却不从，「现在。」他按住那人的头让自己和他的脸贴着，「陛下的心思……可真是捉摸不透，」他说，刚才的一阵动作使得只有前端的头部还掐在狭道里边，然而这种姿势自然是不好使力的，大概这就是一种吃「苦头」的方式，还真的让他给说中了。  
他好容易支起了腿，将滑落在外边的部分推进去，只觉着那人下腹猛一收缩，使得他不由得闷哼一声。按照接下来的情况定是再次抽出然后将其送入，但是恰恰这一紧缩竟一时不能抽身。感到身下之人身体的异常，「陛下，您……」忽然之间的，他察觉到有一丝的不对，再者颈子不久前被压着自然是有些疲劳的，于是便使力侧了头离了些距离审视。  
「嗯？怎么了？」皇帝陛下似乎没懂他在想些什么，似乎而已。  
「您咬得这般紧正可动不了啊。」他赔笑道。  
「不，你并非这样想的，」刘备道，「你已到了这里，」他比划着，「看起来你想取出有些困难。」  
「要是正先受不住的话陛下不会满意。」法正将他的话说完。  
「不错。」刘备不明地颔了颔首，放在下边的手掠过交合的黏腻之处扣住他的棉桃，法正顿时一惊，「陛下……」他有些没底地喊了一声，抬眼正好撞见戏虐的眼神正望向自己。却又见那人又松开了，「这么紧张做什么，朕没有什么意思。」  
「陛下这样臣可担耐不起。」法正道。  
他没说话，法正干笑两声，只得缓慢地顶弄他一下。「刚刚你好像并非如此。」  
「臣惶恐。」他没法，抽送的速度便迅速起来，顺便抓起搁在股间的手亵玩，能感受到其中粗糙的纹路，大概是摸着不适，只一会儿就被强行拨开，接着又是记深插使他一阵哽咽，这觉着大概是爽的罢，谁知道呢。  
积攒许久临近高潮之时他轻呼一声便毫无节制地释放，在最后一刻法正一撑身子将那咬合许久的阳物拔了出来，他只觉腹下一凉，两人的白液混在一处。  
「你？」这反应如此敏捷还真是让人惊奇，也不知是在哪里练过。（确信）  
「正只是来伺候陛下的。」法正答非所问，也不等多喘几口气，他随手抓了件中衣穿上，又在身上披了起外袍，「陛下且歇息会儿，臣一会回来。」他端起柜上的水盆，向房门外奔去，貌似临走前还瞥了一眼坐于榻上的诸葛亮。  
「嗤。」看着那个人十分滑稽地溜出去，他笑了一声。  
「丞相为何发笑?」自家陛下不知何时凑了过来半揽住他的身子。  
「他法孝直可真的算是『忠心事主』哇。」他开玩笑道。  
「嚯，忠心事主。」刘备像是赞同般地重复，「那孔明认为自己如何？」  
「亮自愧不如。」他突然间正经地回答，同时压下皇帝陛下的手臂。  
刘备当然听懂他的意思，他也笑了笑，「朕不见得。」说罢解开了他衣带上带扣，大概刚刚在他腰间一番摸索终于找到这东西。  
「……」他像是有些着恼，但也说什么，遵从地顺着皇帝陛下的动作除去身上的里衣，最后看着那人拉下自己的亵裤，「陛下，」诸葛亮止住刘备的动作，「在此之前，臣往此处是为了与陛下商量一事。」  
「噢？这么说是这样。」刘备这才想起不久之前他好像没兴趣听他发言，「是什么？」他扳过那人的身子正视着他。  
「……据报告说汉中突然出现流民暴乱之事，没有任何来头。」一只手在肩上滑过，他干脆直接靠了过去用单臂搂住那人。  
「嗯？当地太守没有处理这件事么？」  
「问题就在这里。就在这个时刻，汉中太守竟莫名失踪。」  
「所以你想亲赴汉中查察此事？」  
「正是如此。」  
「虽说听起来这事拖不得，」刘备思索道，「朝中并非无人，丞相亲自去怕是不太合适。」  
「汉中经营多年，突然会有流民暴乱真的是匪夷所思，」他说，「再者，此发生于昔日边境，如果臣不是杞人忧天，这大概十分麻烦。」  
皇帝陛下这才发现原来自己已经被制得死死的，用后跨支撑住说道，「这个容朕想想，不过，丞相现在的意思看起来很明显啊。」  
「说的不错，因为这是陛下的要求。」  
腿根还留着些许水迹，一直往上看腹下还留着些许白浊缓缓下流，他伸手擦过那处，黏滑的很，再看这种姿势分明就是等得久了，便顺着体液往前一步用恰好的力道将欲望穿入尚未收缩的肠壁。  
孝直可真是能够。没来头的他心里窜出了一句。  
诸葛亮抱住自家陛下的后背，只觉着后颈上突然增加了重量，「……陛下…怎么样？」他关切道。  
「好……当然好。」压在他棘突的小臂逐渐下滑，双腿贴紧他的腰身，「孔明……」  
「臣在。」他稍带了些喘息回答，同时开始在泥泞不堪的甬道内推进，引得那人不由得地闷哼，两人在这上边互相抱紧在一处翻腾了几圈，刘备不由自主地啃住他的肩，似乎是要咬得溢出血，他下意识扳了自家陛下的头，像某个人一样三下两下将身下那人翻转过来，然后是狠一般地顶入。  
这当然是最令人感到不甘的，任由人干着后边却只能无动于衷。湿滑的体液被插着的欲望引着沾在两人的腿根，在像要脱力的时刻皇帝陛下反手一扣住那人的腰窝便倒在他身上。  
这时候他浑身一僵，后边泌出的水液似乎多了起来，这才发觉那东西已经泄在里边了。  
他猛一抽身从那人身上翻倒在榻上，待到呼吸终于平复都坐起身来，这才发现榻边多了一盆水，位在旁边那人已经站立多时。  
虽不觉尴尬，但那两人还是不约而同地盯着自己看，法正轻咳一声，取了置在矮案上的锦帕来浸了水，被诸葛亮接了过去替那大咧咧敞着身子的皇帝陛下清理。  
「你刚刚说的那事，朕准了。」刘备看着那锦帕拭得极慢干脆直接抢了过来收拾用于伺候的入口。  
「谢陛下。臣便明日启程。」他迅速穿上衣服恭敬地站起来。  
「嘿。」法正不明地笑了声。  
「你又笑什么？」虽然说他那表情很自然就能知道他到底在想些什么鬼东西，但还是脱口而出。  
「啊，没有。」法正敛了敛神色。  
「朕听说前几日平阳亭侯来访，是到你府上了，是么？」皇帝陛下突然来了一句。  
「……？！」  
「如此说你也该明白了。你真是误的好大事哇！」皇帝陛下也站了起来，「还有，在柜里头私放物品也就罢了，难不成你没看到这些？」  
他把闷柜唰的一声拉开，里边是堆了半格的文书，「这些是你们的罢。」  
这样你还能找什么说理，「是。」尚书令回道。  
「朕令你立即到正厅一个时辰内全部处理，不得纰漏。」  
法正听罢一愣，等到回过神来时，那两人已经走远了，他只得在后边喊一句，  
「臣遵命。」  
——【剧终】


End file.
